mon frère
by jade sheppard
Summary: Pour une fois Shaolan ne fais pas parti de mon one shot , quoi qu'il en soit j'avoue avoir une certaine tendance a la tristesse r&r svp


voilà , c'est encore moi ( christine ) mdr , j'entame mon deuxième one shot car en ce moment j'ai une grosse panne d'inspiration ce qui m'ennuie vraiment beaucoup , je le dedie à Vinz , Chris , ma sucrette adoré et a ma chirie , je l'es adorent et une dédicace toute speciale pour Silene fervante lectrice de fic !! .....mais que suis je bete j'allais oublie chylee ( jadore ton fic , vite vite la suite !!! ) comme elle le dit on parle trop souvent de sakura et lionel je vais donc un peu changer mon aussi en parlant de .....vous verrais bien que je vous mette dans le bain maintenant, sakura a 22 ans elle est marié avec lionel mais là il est en voyage pour son travail , tiffany travaille en tant que mannequin tout comme sakura , mais seulement au japon pas ailleurs , son père est toujours prof et thomas est gerant d'un restaurant qui tourna bien ce qui lui permait d'espionner sa soeur à la moindre occasion surtout quand lionel n'es pas là !!! maintenant place ......place , n'hesitez pas à m'envoyez vos commentaires :lyra_tout_ kisss

Sakura se réveilla tot pour une fois , kéro dormait encore a poing fermais , elle caressa la place vide à coté d'elle , il lui manquait terriblement , si loin d'elle en europe occidentale , elle lévita dans les airs et se fit son petit dejeuner et laissa celui de kéro sur la table du salon , elle claqua des doigts et se retrouva habillais d'une superbe robe verte pomme (et oui c'est flash !!) arrivant a mi cuisse et ayant un decolleté vertigineux , elle prit son sac et enfila ses chaussures à talons et sortit en courant de l'immense maison , elle se retrouva dans la rue , bien sur elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir l'aura de thomas à proximité , elle aperçut tiffany quelques mètres plus loin , elle la rejoignit et la serra dans ses bras , sans preter attention à thomas :

-bonjour ma puce !! s'exclama tiffany

- bonjour , tu vas bien ?

- bien sur et toi ? - bien aussi , sauf que lionel me manque

- ne t'en fais pas il ne vas pas tarder à revenir

- je n'en suis pas si sur et puis autre chose quand je te le dirais tu te mettras à courrir

- pourquoi ?

- devine thomas n'est pas loin

- ton frère ne changeras decidement jamais , il te surveille toujours

- oui et quand je vais le voir , il ouvre jamais , ou il est pas là , ça va faire bientot trois ans que nous n'avons pas eu de veritable conversation ou même un face à face une larme roula sur la joue de tiffany emue par une si longue séparation , sakura l'essuya et sourit

- t'en fais pas un jour tout reviendra à la normale , je crois que c'est surtout qu'il n'a pas pu supporté que je me mari avec lionel

- je ne crois pas , il c'est surement rendu compte que vous vous aimiez depuis le temps

- oui mais avant cela nous avons eu une grosse dispute , il me disait qu'il ne m'aimait pas qu'il m'avait fait souffrir pendant cinq ans et que pour lui c'était beaucoup trop !

- cela prouve qu'il tiens à toi - oui .....moi aussi je tiens à lui

- alors si nous les faisions ces boutiques et puis , un jour tu en auras le coeur net tu l'attendras , tu t'expliqueras avec lui , je suis sur que tout va s'arranger !!

- oui j'espère j'en suis certaine ma puce elle la tira par la main et l'entraina dans une boutique de tissu :

- rooo j'ai plein d'idée de nouvelle de robe pour toi ma chèrie !!!

-tiffany soupira sakura deconcerte car elle non plus ne changeais pas thomas qui était derrière la vitrine observant les tissus d'un oeil et les deux amies de l'autre , il pensais

- elle à tant changeais ma petitsoeur est une femme maintenant , déjà trois ans qu'elle est marié au morveux et même encore maintenant il l'a fait souffrir en partant aux quatres coins du monde , un jour il le pairas , pour tout le mal qui lui a fait !!! Sakura prit tiffany par la main , elle s'appretait à sortir thomas bondit de quelques mètres sur le coté ( en plusieurs bonds mdr) , sakura regarda dans sa direction et singa l'indiferrence , mais elle regarda thomas , il avait un air plutot négligé et depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regarde ainsi il avait maigris , elle se mordilla les ongles inquiète et reprit sa marche dans la scillage de tiffany , qui camescope a la main ne manquait pas une occasion de la filmer elle entrèrent ensuite dans une autre boutique , une petite mercerie , sakura y acheta du fil et des boutons , tiffany regardais attentivement si elle ne voyait pas thomas les épiait de nouveau , elle ne disait rien mais elle avait peur de thomas peur qu'un jour tout ça ne degenère , elle se retourna vers sakura et sourit , sakura l'entraina dans la petit rue derrière , et invoqua son sceptre , il avait prit enormement en taille et en beauté , l'etoile tournoya :

- Fly !!! des ailes apparurent dans les dos des deux amis , sakura entraina tiffany à quelques mètres du sol :

- invisibilité ( je sais po le dire en anglais :$ ) elle s'envolèrent encore plus haut , thomas regardais partout , c'était bien une des rares fois où il les perdait , il scruta le ciel et vit sakura :

- elle le sait pourtant que je vois au delà du pouvoirs des cartes !!! il se mit a courrir pour ne pas les perdres de vu , elles se posèrent près d'un restaurant , le restaurant de thomas et y entrèrent , thomas y rentra lui aussi , il se precipita à la table de sa soeur et cria :

- mais qu'est qui te prend de venir ici elle se leva et dit avec le plus grand calme

- de quoi te plains tu , comme ça tu peux nous surveillez sans feindre de te cacher et puis je fais ce que je veux monsieur

- peut etre mais ne devrais tu pas etre avec ton morveux au lieu d'avec tiffany

- thomas ....tu es vraiment trop stupide des larmes roulait sur ses joues , tiffany bondit comme un diable hors de sa boite

- thomas comment oses tu dire ça c'est ta soeur et tu prends du plaisir à lui rappelais l'absence de celui qu'elle aime , la suivre , l'epiait tout les jours , tu te rends compte !!! ça fait presque trois ans que tu ne lui as pas parle et quand tu le fais c'est pour lui faire du mal , elle avait les larmes aux yeux elle aussi , thomas avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes , elle finit ce discours par une gifle retentissante

- mais tiffany .....si je la surveille c'est parce que c'est ma soeur ....ma petite soeur

- ce n'es pas une raison suffisante elle entraina sakura en larmes hors du restaurant ,thomas resta quelques instant debout au milieu de la pièce quand il realisa que tout les clients le regardait , il s'enfuit dans son appartement au premier etage curieusement il avait profondèment était touché par les paroles de tiffany , c'est vrai il avait fait du mal à sa soeur , sa soeur qu'il aimait jusqu'au point de faire passer sa vie avant la sienne !! , il se laissa choir sur son lit et resta ainsi plusieurs heures à reflechir sur ce qui c'était passe depuis tout ce temps comment il avait put faire ça , maintenant sa petite soeur ne l'aimait plus , il l'avait fais pleurer et ça jamais il ne se le pardonnerais jamais au grand jamais , il prit une douche et composa le numéro de Sakura à peine eut il parlait qu'elle lui raccrocha au nez en pleurant , il resta trois jours dans son appartement sans en sortir , sakura se sentait soulage de ne plus sentir son aura , mais elle l'aimait tout de même bien qu'il avait depasse les bornes ( des limites !! ) , et maintenant elle se sentait même un peu desoriente , elle se sentait encore plus seule , tiffany ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte

- il te manque lui aussi ?

- j'avoue que oui

- alors pourquoi ne ferais tu pas le premier pas

- je ne pourrais jamais après si longtemps sans se parler

- prend ton temps

- merci elles se séparèrent sakura prit son couraga deux mains et courru jusqu'à l'appartement , elle allait frappais à la porte mais au dernier moment elle renonça , elle s'en,fuit a toute sjambes alors que thomas là vit fuir dans la rue , il soupira et detourna la tete , le lendemain sakura reçu un coup de fil venant de lionel

- ca va ma puce ? - oui ....

- ça n'as pas l'air , raconte moi , je n'aime pas te savoir triste !

- en fait mon amour

- ..... c'est a cause de moi ?

- non pas du tout

- quelqu'un ta fais souffrir - oui .....

- qui , il me le pairas

- thomas .... la colère de lionel retomba

- c'est vrai ?

- oui il a dit que tu me delaisse ...

- c'est vrai , je suis pas très souvent là

- mais je t'aime , c'est vrai c'est un peu dur mais si je voulais je pourrais tout abandonne pour te suivre mais toi tu ne veux pas

- toute ta vie est a tomoeda

- toi tu n'es pas là et thomas .....

- tu sais il ne tiens qu'a toi de tout arrange mais je ne lui pardonnerais pas de t'avoir fais souffrir

- a bientot mon coeur

- je t'aime

- moi aussi

elle raccrocha et s'etendit sur son lit et s'eleva de quelques centimètres dans le vide , kéro arriva et se posa sur son ventre

- ma pitchoune je crois que ton frere est là

- oui je sent son aura , nous verrons ca demain je suis extenué

- bonne nuit

le lendemain , elle reveti une robe rouge pale arrivant juste au dessous des fesses , avec des chaussures roses avec des talons assez haut , elle coiffa ses long cheveux en queue haute et partit en courant dans la rue , de nouveau l'aura de thomas était proche de plus en plus même , il lui saisit le poignet , elle sursauta

- thomas qu'est que tu fais là ?

- il faut que je te parle

- non laisse moi tranquille !!! elle se degagea et traversa la rue , il criait car des nombreuses voitures la prenais a très grande vitesse , elle arriva tout de même sans encombre thomas se lança à sa poursuite , sakura continua à s'eloigner , il criait :

- sakura ! sakura , je t'en prie ecoute moi enfin elle se retourna mais seulement pour voir se faire renverser et propulser a plusieurs mètres par une voiture , elle se precipita à ses cotés , , il était inconscient elle posa sa tete sur ses genoux , une grosse tache de sang se repandait sur le goudron , elle passa sa main sur le visage de son frère en pleurant à chaudes larmes :

- je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux elle se retourna à l'adresse des passants

- appelé une ambulance , vite elle se retourna vers le visage son frère , il avait ouvert les yeux

- thomas ....dit elle entre deux sanglots

- c'est ...toi petit monstre elle rigola a moitie combien ca faisait maintenant qu'il ne l'avait pas appele comme ça

- thomas je suis désolez , de mettre fache mais tu sais c'est dur pour moi que lionel sois loin mais je t'aime grand frère il porta sa main rouge a son visage et caressa sa joue

- moi aussi petite soeur mais j'ai tout fais de travers ...je suis désolez sakura

- tu es tout pardonne thomas

- sakura tu me promet d'etre heureuse , de vivre ta vie , je te souhaite tout le bonheur avec lionel , c'est un garçon bien et je sais maintenant qu'il ne voulait pas te faire souffrir , je le comprend quand il dit qu'il ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir , c'est pareil pour moi il gémi de douleur , sakura hoqueta , un passant vien s'agenouiller près de sakura

- mademoiselle vous devriez vous eloignez

- non ....je peux pas faire ça , c'est mon frère il se relevea et s'eloigna en grande discussion avec la conductrice qui pleurait à chaudes larmes thomas serra la main de sa soeur

- je te promet de veiller sur toi de là haut elle eclata de nouveau en sanglot , et serra la tete de son frere contre sa pointrine

- ne dis plus ça , tu vas vivre , tu vas vivre elle se mit a entonner une chanson que chantait souvent leur mère , sa voix était si pure que tout le monde se tut , tiffany qui debouchait au coin de la rue , entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie , elle decouvrit le triste spectacle et joignit sa voix a celle de sakura et s'agenouilla près d'elle , curieusement lionel aussi arriva , allertais à la sorti de l'aeroport par la voix des deux amies , sakura devenait presque hystèrique elle pleurait , son frère la regardait les yeux pleins d'amour et la serra dans ses bras du peu de force qui lui restait , sakura continua a chantait , en serrant la main de tiffany qui pleurait , elle s'interrompui pour dire

- thomas je suis désolez d'avoir dit ce que j'ai dit

- ce n'es rien c'était vrai , ca ne m'a que faire decouvrir à quel point je tenais a ma soeur mais que je m'etait attache aussi a lionel ...les filles continuait de chanter s'il vous plait lionel s'approcha encore plus , il s'assit pres de sakura , thomas se releva lègerement il perdait de plus en plus de sang mais arrivais a rester lucide et conscient , il prit la main de lionel et la posa sur celle de sa soeur

- lionel , je m'excuse pour ma conduite envers toi , ce n'était pas juste , tu aime ma soeur , prend soin d'elle

- tu m'aideras à le faire !!

- de là haut

- non d'ici rectifia lionel thomas laissa retombais sa tete sur les genoux du petit monstre , il ferma les yeux et cessa de respirer , sakura se pencha pour lui faire du bouche à bouche , enfin l'ambulance arriva mais il étaits trop tard , un d'eux s'approcha de sakura qui c'était ecarte , dans les yeux de celle ci brillait une lueur d'espoir , il baissa les yeux

- madame je suis navrais mais ..... elle poussa un cri déchirant et se laissa tomber au sol

- toute mes condoleances madame , nous vous contacterons...

- oui tenais mes coordonnées l'interomppi lionel , l'ambulance s'eloigna , les gens recommencèrent leur train train quotidient , lionel essaya de relever sakura mais c'était impossible , elle ne voulait pas bouger , elle toucher le sang chaud de son frère , en pleurant , pleurant de toute son ame , lionel arriva enfin à la soulever , ses vetement ses mains son visage était taché de sang , elle se blottit dans les bras de lionel et continua de pleurer , lionel caressait ses cheveux avec une infini douceur :

- lionel trois ans de gache trois ans ....

- calme toi mon amour - trois ans ....trois ans elle marmonais d'autre chose imcomprehensible , puis elle regarda lionel dans les yeux

- il faut aller le dira à papa

- mais d'abord passons à la maison , tu a vu dans quel état tu es

- non , il faut y aller maintenant elle claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de ce qui fut jadis la maison de leur prise de bec , sakura recommença a pleure , lionel la maintenait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe , il frappa , dominique ouvrit il s'ecria horrifie

- sakura que t'es t-il arrive ?

- a moi rien ....papa il faut que je te parle

voilà c'est la fin j'espère que cela vous a plu , je sais il n'est pas très long mais j'y est mit tout mon coeur , surtout n'oubliais pas qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier et surtout en profiter avec ceux qu'on aime ..  
christine |


End file.
